Jealous and determined
by quivering quill
Summary: Neji is sick and tired of Lee's obsession with Gai. He doesn't like it when Lee praises Gai. He doesn't like it when Lee talks to Gai. He hates it when Lee hugs Gai. Therefor Neji's going to show Lee, whom he really belongs to. Oneshot. Neji x Lee


**Jealous and determined**

**Oneshot**

Author: quivering quill

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

Pairing: Neji x Lee

Authors Note: Yosh- Many of you probably thought that this was going to be an update on my other story, Night's visitor, sorry – it's not. But I am writing on it. I'm finished with the "skeleton" of the story and I just need to add some flesh. The update for N'sV should be up within 1-2 days.

This story was just something that kept spinning in my head- it's completely stupid and written only for my own entertainment, but if others like it too, then the better :)

Both of them head characters are probably very OOC but then again, it was in my head. I had to get it out somehow...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neji let his eyes sweep over the place, where he and his teammate, the over-energized green beast of Konoha junior, Lee, were training. He couldn't detect any sign of someone else being close, neither could he hear anyone. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists, as if preparing for a battle and turned to Lee. Taking only four determined steps towards the boy, he then stopped and waited with collected calm for Lee to notice him. The boy did so, after five minutes more of push-ups. He lifted his face to peer at Neji in confusion.

"Ehrm... Neji was there something you wanted?" He asked, still doing push-ups, but now at a slower speed.

Neji frowned. "Get up, I need to talk to you."

Now very surprised and a bit hesitant, since Neji was being so cold, something that usually only happened when something had managed to piss Neji off (a normal Neji never showed any emotion at all), Lee did this, getting to his feet with just one hard push and good balance.

"Was it is, my youthful friend? Does something ail you?" Lee was smiling encouragingly at Neji, with his thumbs up and with a serious look in his eyes. Whatever it was that troubled a friend of his, Lee would always be ready to help. Neji was somewhat placated by this, that Lee showed concern over him was something he liked.

"I want you to stop being so close to Gai-sensei." The words were dumped like a bomb, and the effect was gigantic. First Lee's eyes grew huge as plates, his jaw hit the floor, and just after that he freaked out. His hands gripped his own hair, pulling so hard that the skin in his face was pulled up, and he started making a confused distressed sound, sounding (and looking) like an upset monkey-baby.

"Wha-Wha-Wha- What do you mean Neji? What mean joke is this? I cannot ever stop being close to Gai-sensei! He is our youthful teacher! How can you say such a horrible thing?" This, Lee managed to babble out in one breath, then he went back to screeching.

Neji let him freak out for a couple of minutes more without answering, still looking mighty and cold.

"Lee, be quiet."

Surprisingly Lee did fall silent. His hands still gripped his hair, but he closed his mouth.

Though he stopped looking like an ape-baby, Lee now looked like a little child who had had his only beloved thing ripped away from him by Neji.

"You will stop being as close as you are to Gai, Lee." Neji said frigidly. "It is not normal for a young man to hug and make weird poses with his much older sensei in public. It's indecent. People will start to believe _things."_

Lee only stared back, caterpillar-eyebrows wrinkled in unexpectedness. "What _things_?"

"That you love each other."

Lee suddenly became much happier. He straightened up and made his nice guy pose. "But we do love each other. Gai-sensei is and always will be my beloved sensei."

Neji's face darkened in a storm cloud of anger. Lee said he loved Gai. Loved him forever. No _fucking _way was Neji going to let him get away with that! Snarling he leashed out with his hands and sealed the nerves in Lee's arms, until the boy couldn't move them, then he kicked away Lee's legs from under him, so that Lee fell backwards to the ground. Neji followed him, and straddled him over the hips, holding Lee's body down.

"OW! Oof!" Lee exclaimed in surprise and pain. "My youthful teammate Neji, why are you attacking me?"

Neji stared at him furiously. "You do not love Gai, Lee. What you feel for him is only admiration. You can't go around saying things like that, then people will think that the _things_ are true. Which they aren't."

But Lee shook his head. "I do think of Gai as my beloved sensei!"

Neji growled. "Take it back. I order you to take it back!"

"Neji, you can't order me to do something like that. Love cannot be ordered away."

Neji practically saw red by now. Why wouldn't Lee cooperate? Maybe... NO! Lee would never love Gai-sensei, that Neji would make sure.

"Lee." Neji said with restrained temper, looking straight into Lee's deep, dark eyes.

"I will never allow you to love Gai-sensei, and I forbid you from being as close to him as you have been. From now on you will only treat him as a teacher. Not a friend. Not a "beloved" person. Do you understand?"

Lee was shaking under him, overwhelmed by emotions that wanted to burst forth.

"My good friend, Neji, I don't understa..." He was interrupted when Neji suddenly bent down and roughly kissed him.

Too shocked to react Lee only laid there as Neji plundered his mouth with his tongue. When Neji broke the kiss, Lee was staring at him eyes so big they almost fell out of his head, and his his whole body was frozen stiff as a board.

"I will not be a mere friend anymore, Lee. For years I have waited for you to finally realize that you are _mine,_ but I am tired of waiting. You are mine now, Lee. Accept me as your master, obey me... and I will give you anything you could ever wish for."

Lee was still speechless, and Neji took this as an opportunity to dominate his mouth again. But as he kissed him he also let his hands wander. Down, down they went until the reached Lee's ass and gave a hard squeeze. The squeal Lee emitted was loud enough to hurt Neji's ears, even though his mouth pretty much had devoured Lee's. Neji again broke the kiss, to stare down intensely at Lee.

The squeal had also woken Lee from his shock, and now he spoke up with a cautious voice, though his eyes were fixed on a three ten meters from them. "Neji, I never knew you felt this way about me. And I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can return your feelings."

Neji only scoffed. "I wasn't expecting you to return them, and I didn't say anything about love. You just have to submit to me. To accept that you belong to me, only me." He dove down again and claimed Lee's now slightly swollen lips. "Given some time, your heart will learn to love me..." He kissed Lee again. "...at the moment I'm satisfied with only your body loving me." Lee turned tomato read and he tried to squirm free.

"Neji, stop! Don't do this! I don't love you!"

Neji stopped finally and stood up. "Submit to me, Lee. It will make this much easier!" He grabbed Lee around the waist, threw him over his shoulder with Lee's head on his back, and kept the green clad boy in place with a hand firmly planted on Lee's ass. "Now, lets quit here for today. I'm going to take you home for more..._private training."_ Then he sprinted away with Lee hanging helplessly over his shoulder, shouting at Neji's back to let him down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day no one, especially among those who knew them, could miss the way Neji followed Lee everywhere in the village, or that if anyone (be it male or female) tried to talk to the spandex clad boy, Neji would materialize beside him, with a possessive grip around his waist and growl insults at the other person until he or she got the hint and quickly left.

Neither did they miss that Lee was limping slightly, and that when asked about it, he turned beat read and started stuttering, until Neji appeared once again, scared the offender away and then dragged Lee off to the nearest secluded area.

Around midday the rumors had reached the hokage's tower, but Tsunade, being a big yaoi fan-girl herself, found nothing wrong with one of her male ninjas being claimed - more or less against his will - by another super possessive male ninja, who happened to be one of the hottest bishounen in the village. "It's good for them." She said as an explanation, though unable to stop drooling. "Or at least- good for me, and what's good for me is good for the village."

From there on it would be viewed as normal that Lee was never seen without Neji, or that he after a while started wearing Hyuuga robes(green colored with orange sweatbands, but still). Actually it inspired many other ninjas to act on what they felt was meant to be:

Naruto stopped overlooking Sakura's total ignorance of what he really felt for her and locked them up together in his apartment, where they had a "talk",

Kiba and Shino convinced Hinata to forget about Naruto and get together with them both... which they succeeded with so well, that she stood up to her father to protect their relationship,

...as for Tenten whom had gotten a lot of spare time, since team 10's training time was now frequently interrupted, whenever Lee did something that made Neji snap (last time it was when Lee accidentally made his shirt ride up so that the whole team could see some of his chest and when Neji carried him off, there wasn't much more training done for anyone), or when Gai started bawling because Neji wouldn't let him hug his beloved most youthful student...

...well Tenten she started dating Sasuke, and since neither thought very much of romanticism their dates mostly consisted of training.

The end


End file.
